Let it Go
by LightzMusic22
Summary: Ven just wants to escape the pain. Zack wants to help. 'I never said we were, you did. Stay away from me and get out of my life' Inspired by Demi Lovato's 'Let it Go' Zactus *ZackxVen* if you squint. ZackxVen friendship. {Completed: 12/17/2013}


**Summary: Ven just wants to escape the pain. Zack wants to help. 'I never said we were, you did. Stay away from me and get out of my life!'**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to the topic. All I own is the plot and my small shame of not owning the saga.

Inspired by Let It Go by Demi Lovato *Idina depending on the version you like.*

* * *

'_Stop degrading yourself! You aren't just another person, Ven!'_

I scoff. I would rather be in my comfortable closet being invisible, thank you. It's nice and cozy, no one can bother me, and I can't be found just how I like it.

Surrounding me is a bunch of shelves, containing dozens of cleaning material. The room has a heavy sent of toxins, causing me to cough a few times as I slid down the door. I shuffled in my seat slightly, the broken pieces of wood on the door bothering me. The lack of sound was annoying, but in some weird way comforting.

It was near the door to the back of the school, so I usually just stay here to get out first. Not like my gym teacher cared I skipped last period.

The only thing I dread is getting up to go to the house.

A shudder travels up my spine when I think of the house. I don't even call it 'home' anymore; I grew out of that when I grew out of happy-ever-after. Not like anyone will miss me if I never go back. Mother will stay in her drunken state, father will just find another punching bag, and I'll just disappear.

A chuckle escapes my throat, hoarse from my past sobbing. I disappeared a long time ago, nice joke.

No one cares.

Well… no one caring is a tiny, tiny lie. I can only think of one person who cares.

Zack.

It's as if the world spites me, and the _**one **_person who _**actually **_and _**honestly **_cared about me is gone. No, not in the whole 'he died' way.

The bell suddenly rings, making me jump. Of course, the day I have to go home is the day I feel terrible. Getting up, I throw my backpack on my shoulder, opening the door. I'm suddenly met with chatter and laughs as people rushed out of the building.

I walk the other way, walking outside as I start walking to the park. No way, on my life, am I heading home right after school. I learned that lesson a _long_ time ago. But when I get there I freeze.

"Z-Zack?" I whisper. Why would he be here? I just blew up on him an hour ago. He should hate me along with everyone else… right? Before I can say anything else he swiftly walks up to me. I gulp, glancing down as I mess with my long sleeved shirt.

"Ven, why won't you tell me what's going on? You never go home, you purposely try to vanish from everyone's eyes, and whenever I ask you about home you blow up, like you did before." I wince, remembering the incident.

* * *

"Zack, stop asking me!" I hollered at him, tears already forming in my eyes. He just growled, grabbing my wrist before I can walk away.

"No one cares anyway!" I yelled back at him, struggling to get free of his grip. I wince as his hand squeezes harder on a cut.

"Stop degrading yourself! You aren't just another person, Ven!Why can't you just stop hiding stuff from me? I thought we were friends!" His words stung, causing a few more tears to fall from my eyes as I held back a sob. I didn't want to say it, but it was for his own good. Or at least that's what I told myself.

"I never said we were, you did. Stay away from me and get out of my life!" I slipped from his grasp, running into the closet and crying.

* * *

I shook my head, sighing. "Zack, I can't let people in because no one _**understands**_ me. I'll just hurt them. That is the same for you." I told him.

This time I did head back to the house, and the experience wasn't that pretty. I opened the door, hands slightly shaking. Once I close it I'm met with a slap to the face.

"Why weren't you home?" My 'father' slurred, glaring at me with unfocused eyes. I shoved him to the side, running straight to my room. I manage to lock it right when he gets to my door, so the impending shockwave of body colliding with door made me jump slightly.

My room wasn't that big, possessing a simple bed with a dresser near the door, a desk with a laptop to the side. And don't even think my dad bought that, I spent a year raising money for a cheap Toshiba. The internet is from the unlocked 'Dlink' from the neighbors as well. Wait, why do I even care about the internet? I have more problems than that.

Once again, a noise snapped my focus to the window in my room. Walking slowly towards it, my eyes once again widen at the sight. I open my window with a grunt, it squealing because of the rust.

"Zack, what are you doing here?!" I whisper-yell, worried of angering my father more. His eyes automatically snap to my cheek. Obviously it was already bruising.

"Ven, tell me right now: Is your dad hurting you." He demanded, gritting his teeth together. I open my mouth to answer, but a sickening snap turns me back to the door.

Standing there is my father, holding his shoulder as the door is broken on the floor. I instantly pause, trying to think of a way to get out.

My eyes glance at the opened window, and I quickly throw a pillow in his face. It doesn't hurt him, but it distracts him enough so I can climb out of my bedroom window. I use the ledge on the side of it to move sideways, and jump. I land on the floor, wincing as I hear a crack. I hold my leg, but Zack is already next to me, helping me up.

I leave the shouts behind.

The pain.

The hurt.

Frustration.

I let everything go.

* * *

"_I'll always be here for you, Ven."_

_Being invisible doesn't have many disadvantages, but even those small problems don't compare to what I gain._

* * *

**Yeah, I didn't update TBKBW because I was listening to Frozen's soundtrack and I had to write this. I had a deadline of an hour and a half since I got to head out in… *glances at clock* haha, 17 minutes as I'm typing this. If I have any errors I'll go edit them tomorrow. ;)**

**Also, when I wrote my last angst Ven-abuse one-shot it was a lot more straight forward. Then again I got a review saying nothing made sense and I was pretty much not giving motivation for anything the father did but… It actually was purposely blank for the reader's imagination on why, to give the story more depth. **

**I guess THAT didn't work.**

**Anyway, enjoy my fans *lolIhavefansthat'sfunny* Light, OUT! *poof***


End file.
